Generation XI: Raid
by ShadowPen448
Summary: When Tsuna and his Guardians have to go to Italy for a meeting and there's no one around to guard the Underground Base, it's up to their children to take on the job. At first, everything seems fine. But the peace is short-lived when the base is invaded and the inexperienced Eleventh Generation has to fight off the attackers. All the XI Family members are OCs.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hikari_

It's been few months now since they told us everything. I'm glad they did, because I was beginning to wonder why that man with the curly sideburns has a chameleon that transforms into a gun. But at the same time, I sorta wish they didn't. Our lives have never been the same since.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name is Hikari Sawada, Vongola Undicesimo.

I think we all took the news pretty well. Ok, I avoided my parents for 5 days, Tsuneo rigged his washing machine with dynamite and blew half his basement to Kingdom Come, and poor Nagi cried her eyes out and wouldn't leave her room for weeks, but aside from that, we were all relatively cool about it. I mean, look at my cousin, Kenichi, he's still as energetic as ever. Sora laughed it off and went back to baseball practice as if nothing happened. And Shizuka didn't even seem to care. (then again, she doesn't really care about anything that doesn't concern school, so her reaction is pretty normal.) I'm worried about little Taurus, though, since he's so young and already he's been given such a huge responsibility. Dad told me that he didn't want him to find out about it all, but everyone insisted that he was part of it, too, and had to be told.

But now that I've become used to all the craziness that's been going on these past few months, I don't regret my decision to become our Family's next boss and I don't think the others do either. I think that as long as we've got each other, we'll have the resolve to overcome anything that comes our way.

Nothing, however, could have prepared us for what happened that day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hikari_

My eyes widened when I saw the underground base for the first time. I couldn't believe something like that was beneath Namimori.

I was sure I was going to get lost a lot.

"Are you absolutely _SURE _you're all ready for this?" Dad asked for the seventieth time. He was always worrying about us.

"Dad, we'll be fine!" I told him reassuringly, "It's only for a week, right? We can do it, right guys?" Everyone nodded.

"Taurus-san is gonna get rid of ALL the enemies!" Taurus shouted.

"Oh, really?" his father asked him. He picked him up. "Now, you be a good little kid when we're gone, ok?" He tickled him in the stomach, making Taurus laugh.

'Don't worry about a thing, Uncle!" Kenichi shouted proudly with a fist-pump, "We'll extremely protect this base!"

"Leave it to us," Sora added cheerfully.

"I'll blow away anyone who comes over here!" Tsuneo whipped out his dynamite.

"I… I'll do my best," Nagi whispered. Shizuka just stood in the corner looking really bored.

"See, Tenth? They'll be fine!" Gokudera-san told Dad, "Now let's go! We'll miss our flight. You know what Reborn will do to you if that happens."

Dad gulped, then turned to face us all once again. "Be careful, all of you." His voice was stern. "If anything happens, call us. We'll send backup." He gave me one last hug, then turned around and headed for the exit.

Dad and all his guardians were going to Italy for an important meeting. Mom and Aunt Haru had won a free week-long vacation to a hot spring resort. Bianchi-san was in the Amazon looking for new ingredients for her cooking. Futa-nii was in the Library of Congress gathering information for more rankings. Giannini-san, Spanner-san, and Irie-san were away fixing up the Varia's security system. We were to stay in the base and guard it from any danger, which was obviously not going to come, meaning we would have a giant underground area all to ourselves with little to no work to do.

This was going to be the best spring break ever.

All of us had a blast for the first five days. Of course, we didn't neglect our assignment, but since nothing ever happened, we basically did whatever we wanted. We were completely free. And we loved every minute of it.

Little did we know that on the sixth night, our lives would be changed forever.

10:27 p.m., April 14. That was when the alarm sounded.

_I'm SO happy people actually looked at the prologue! I never thought anyone would actually read this!_ Thanks so much!

_And now, some stuff you readers oughta know: the top is formatted like_ this:  
**Chapter** #  
_Narrator_

_Also, now that we've reached chapter 1, I think I should list off the different OCs so you won't be lost. Here they are:_

_Hikari Sawada, age 14. Vongola XI_

_Tsuneo Gokudera, age 14. Eleventh Vongola Storm Guardian_

_Sora Yamamoto, age 14. Eleventh Vongola Rain Guardian_

_Kenichi Sasagawa, age 15. Eleventh Vongola Sun Guardian_

_Taurus, age 5. Eleventh Vongola Lightning Guardian_

_Shizuka Hibari, age 15. Eleventh Vongola Cloud Guardian/Leader of the Namimori Middle Diciplinary Committee_

_Nagi "Sawada" Rokudo (I'll explain more about that in later chapters), age 13. Eleventh Vongola Mist Guardian_

_Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**_Hikari_

None of us expected an invasion. None of us thought that hundreds of men from a mafia Family would come knocking on our door. None of us were prepared to fight.

And yet there we were, stuck in an underground base with alarms blaring and invaders to get rid of.

I was showering when it happened. Nagi was with me. We were both absolutely terrified.

"Wh-what?!" Nagi looked around frantically.

"An intruder?" I jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. "I thought nothing was supposed to happen!"

Just then, something even scarier happened. I screamed and ducked behind a wall. Nagi covered her body protectively.

Tsuneo had walked into the girl's bathhouse.

"Eleventh!" he shouted, "We've got trouble! Hatch C has been-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I slapped him with my towel and punched him in the stomach.

"Oww…" Tsuneo groaned.

"You didn't have to come in! Why didn't you just stay outside the door and yell, you pervert?"

"Sorry, Eleventh! I wasn't thinking!" He pushed himself up off the floor. "Besides, it's not like this is the first time something like this happened. Remember that one time you were shot with a Dying Will Bullet and your clothes flew off and I saw your-"

I hit him again.

"Ok, now tell me what's wrong," I said sternly as I wrapped the towel around myself.

Tsuneo rubbed his head, then got up and cleared his throat. "Hatch C has been hacked! Intruders are entering as we speak!"

"Why didn't you say so?!" I rushed into the locker room and grabbed my clothes with Nagi following closely. Tsuneo turned around. Good; I didn't want to have to slap him again.

"I set up some bombs around that area, but I don't know how long that'll stall them. The Midget-cow started crying, so Sport-brain and Thorny-scalp went to shut him u- I mean, calm him down." Tsuneo reported.

"What about Shizuka?" I asked as I pulled on my shirt.

"We called her 6 times, but that idiot won't pick up her phone!" Tsuneo yelled in frustration.

I sighed. "Well, that's normal for her. Tell everyone to get their weapons and meet in the Control Room." As the three of us ran out of the bathroom, I tried to call Shizuka. Surprisingly, she picked up after the second ring.

"What do you want, little insect?" she asked in her usual monotone voice.

"Shizuka-san, get over here now! We need you!" I shouted desperately.

"I am currently occupied and cannot be disturbed," she said calmly.

"What could you possibly be busy with?!"

There was the sound of glass and wood being broken and a few screams in the background. That's when I finally realized what was going on.

"Oh. Never mind. I'll call you back."

"Good. But don't call me again, insect. I can't bite people to death with only one hand." The last thing I heard before she hung up was another terrified scream and someone yelling, "Kill them all! Don't leave a single survivor!"

A chill went down my spine at the sound of those words. I felt my hands shaking as I put away my cellphone.

"She actually answered her phone?" Tsuneo asked with a surprised voice, "What did she say?"

I tried to stay calm when I responded. "It sounds like her house has been attacked as well," I said as we reached my room, "I heard a lot of fighting over the phone, so I don't think we can count on her to get here soon. Did you call the others?"

"Yeah. They're on their way as we speak."

"Good." I quickly rummaged through the bag that I'd brought with me. After a few seconds, I found them: my Dying Will Pills, my Dying Will Flame Boots, my box weapon, and my crossbow.

"Nagi-chan, are you ready?" My sister nodded as she grabbed her trident and box weapon. I could tell she was trying hard to suppress her fear.

"Tsuneo-kun, how about you?" My Storm Guardian whipped out his dynamite and box weapon. "Alright, let's go."

The three of us hurried to the Control Room. Sora, Kenichi, and Taurus were already there when we arrived.

"Hikari!" Sora shouted, "What's going on? Is this part of the game?"

"You stupid Sport-brain!" cried Tsuneo, "When are you gonna learn?! This _isn't_ a game!"

"HIKARI!" yelled Kenichi, "WE NEED AN EXTREME PLAN TO TAKE OUT THESE EXTREME INVADERS!"

"You're way too loud, Thorny-scalp!" complained Tsuneo.

"WAAAAAAH!" Taurus wailed, "HIKARIIIIIIII! WHAT'S GOING ON?! TAURUS-SAN IS SCAAAAAAAARED!"

"Shut _up_!" Tsuneo picked him up by the shirt.

"Oi, Tsuneo, that's extremely too far!" Kenichi moved over to Tsuneo to get him to put the poor kid down.

"Let _go_ of me, Thorny-scalp!"

"Now, now, guys, calm down! It's just a game, right?"

"It is _NOT_ a game, Sport-brain! Get it through your thick head!"

"AAAH! WE EXTREMELY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, THORNY-SCALP!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, SQUIDY-HEAD?!"

"Now, now, you two…"

"U-um, everyone, p-please calm do-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent with the exception of the still-blaring alarm. Taurus even stopped crying. Everyone turned to stare at me as I panted and tried to catch my breath. I'd never ever raised my voice so high before; it had taken a lot out of me.

After a few more seconds, I cleared my throat. "Look, all of us are scared and worked up about this, including me. But we've trained for this kind of stuff! We can defend ourselves and this base! Am I right?"

"YEAH!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Exactly! Now, I have come up with a plan..."

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S MY EXTREME LITTLE COUSIN!"

"Thank you, Kenichi-nii-san. Anyway, as I was saying, I have a plan." I flipped on the main screen to show security footage. "OK, there are six entrances to the base. Hatch C has been entered already, but it looks like the bombs Tsuneo left have caused the entrance to cave in. The attackers are digging it out as we speak, though, so we still have to finish them off. They're also trying to get in through Hatches A, B, and D, too, but they haven't quite reached E and F yet."

"Look, the Flame Radar is showing a large group heading there right now!" Tsuneo pointed to the screen, where hundreds of glowing dots were converging on the two entrances.

"They're moving extremely slowly, so they probably won't get here too soon," said Kenichi.

"So our top priority is Hatches A, B, C, and D, right?" asked Sora.

"Yeah," I replied, "So here's my plan: I say we all split up and head to one of the Hatches. I'll take Hatch A. Sora, you take Hatch B. Tsuneo, you head back to C. And Kenichi…"

"I'll extremely defend Hatch D!" Kenichi raised his fists into a boxing stance.

"What about the group heading for E and F?" asked Tsuneo, "We can't ignore them and Taurus can't do anything." Taurus looked up and stared blankly into space, then yawned and went to sleep. "Plus, Shizuka is busy with attackers at her house. There's no one we can send!"

"I'll go." said Nagi.

I turned to face my little sister. She hadn't spoken much at all this whole time and I could see her eyes were filled with fear.

"Nagi-chan, are you sure-"

"I can distract them with my illusions and buy you some time." She gripped her trident tightly. "I-I may not be a great fighter, but I want to help you, too, nee-chan."

I really didn't want my precious sister to get hurt or have anything to do with the mafia at all, but when I saw how determined she looked, I couldn't say no.

"Alright, but be careful." Nagi smiled and nodded. "As for Taurus, I'll find a place to hide him or something."

"You'd better call your dad," said Tsuneo, "Who knows how long we'll be able to defend this place?"

"You're right. I'd better do that." I whipped out my cellphone and dialed dad's number. Unfortunately, I got an answering machine.

"Um, hi," said the recording, "This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sorry, but I can't pick up right now, so please leave a message after the tone and I'll try to get back to you. So sorry for the inconvenience!"

"Hi, dad." I said, "This is Hikari. The base has been attacked and we don't know how long we can protect it, so please send help. K'bai." And with that, I hung up.

"You were surprisingly calm," said Tsuneo, "I would've… screamed or something."

"Just trying to keep myself from panicking," I told him. Then I turned to face the rest of my guardians. "Alright, is everybody ready?"

Tsuneo whipped out his dynamite. Sora drew his sword and gave it a good practice swing. Kenichi raised his fists and punched the air in front of him. Nagi slammed her trident into the ground and created a few copies of herself. Taurus snored. I slipped on my Dying Will Flame Boots and popped two Dying Will Pills into my mouth. Sky Flames appeared at my feet, atop my forehead, and at the tip of my crossbow. My eyes went from dark brown to dark orange.

"Let's go. We've got a base to protect."

_A/N: I really wish I could've posted this sooner, but even though I'm on Spring Break, I still have SO much work to do! And unfortunately, school comes before fanfic writing…_

_Is it just me, or am I REALLY bad at writing dialogue? Please let me know if I am and how I should fix it!_

_Thanks so much for reading! It really means a lot to me! Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hikari

When I began training with Reborn, I had to choose a weapon to master. Of course, I didn't know how to use anything and had a very hard time picking. For a while, I was stuck without a weapon and had to resort to Dying Will Mode for combat, which is not fun when you're a girl with a lot of guy friends and all your outer garments constantly fly off.

Then, one day, Reborn showed me a book with detailed information on all about the previous Vongola Bosses. I flipped through the pages and looked at their weapons: gloves (like dad's!), a knife, a boomerang, a… fork? Nothing stood out to me (especially not the fork), until I saw Vongola Ottavo, Daniela. The only female Vongola Boss before me. When she was younger, she was a very fierce fighter who "fought like Athena". Her weapon: a crossbow.

At that moment, I knew exactly what weapon I wanted. It took me a while to learn how to use it, but eventually, I became pretty good. I'm no sharpshooter, but at least I can actually hit things!

I just had to hope that the few skills I had wouldn't fail me now, when I needed them the most.

Before I reached Hatch A, I quickly stopped to put a sleeping Taurus into a small storage room. There were some snacks in there, so hopefully, he wouldn't leave the place. I just hoped that he wouldn't be scared when he woke up.

When I was absolutely sure he would be safe, I closed and locked the door. Then I decided to call Shizuka one more time to see how she was doing. This time, she picked up after the first ring.

"I thought I told you not to bother me, insect," she said angrily. There was a loud crash in the background. "Oh great. Dad's gonna bite me to death when he finds out that's been broken."

"How are things over at your house, Shizuka-san?" I asked, hoping that she was almost done taking care of the invaders.

Screams and other random sounds of chaos flooded into the phone. "Does that answer your question, insect?" said Shizuka.

I gulped. "Um, yeah, pretty much. So, uh, when you're done with your, erm, business, can you head over here and help us?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just leave me alone, insect," growled Shizuka. Then she hung up.

After pondering whether she'd meant "Yes" or "F*ck you, you're on your own", I finally continued on to Hatch A.

When I reached the entrance, I gulped. The invaders had already broken in and were carrying numerous weapons coated in Dying Will Flames.

"Hey, it's one of the Vongola!" shouted someone.

"Kill her!" someone else yelled. I tightened my grip on my crossbow as they charged forward. With a burst of flames from my boots, I flew up and began shooting. My hands shook so much that I could barely pull the trigger. All of my arrows missed and were swept aside by the enemies' weapons. At that point, I was sure I was dead.

Then, I finally hit someone. In the knee. Okay, it wasn't much, but at least it stopped that guy from advancing forward. It also helped me regain my confidence.

"You call that shooting?!" jeered the angry mob of invaders, "This will be easier than we thought!"

"The Vongola's full of wimps! Incompetent wimps!"

"The base will be ours in no time at all!"

"No it won't!" I shouted back. In my anger, I poured my flames into the next arrow. It shot off with so much force it nearly blew me backwards and sailed to the ground, resulting in a massive explosion that sent multiple people flying. Several of them lay on the ground with scorched clothing.

How the heck did I do that?! I thought to myself. Then I cast aside my bewilderment and cleared my throat. I faced the throng of mafia invaders with a determined expression, staring them down.

"I may not be as strong as my father," I told them, "but as long as this base is under my protection, I guarantee you I will defend it with my Dying Will!"

_A/N: Holy crap, this took WAY too fucking long to upload! Sorry for the long wait; my school's spring musical was a couple weeks ago and I was on the backstage crew, so I had to be at school until 9 most days. Then I had two 11-hour rehearsals over the weekend! AND my teachers, being the bitches that they are, gave me a shit ton of homework regardless! I got, like, NO sleep and no time to write. Oh well, that's done now, so hopefully, the next chapter will be out in a week or so._

_By the way, I know they're kinda getting old, but I just COULD NOT resist putting an "arrow to the knee" joke in there when I gave Hikari a crossbow._

_**Thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
